


A Moment of Sleep

by lyricalive



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Immortals, Introspection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricalive/pseuds/lyricalive
Summary: "You can't sleep either, huh?"
Relationships: Fujiwara no Mokou/Houraisan Kaguya
Kudos: 24





	A Moment of Sleep

**"You can't sleep either, huh?"**

_"..."_

The princess's wide eyes narrowed gently with the smile that formed upon hearing her companion's voice.

_"No."_

**"That wasn't an invitation to do anything, you know."**

_"I know."_

Stars shone above the pair, stretching endlessly in a way that was almost overwhelming. The blinking of each tiny light was simultaneously a hypnotizing narcotic and a stimulating distraction.

**"My body is so tired. Too bad it gave up centuries ago on ever having a proper rhythm."**

_"You should follow my example. I take healthy naps every day."_

**"What's your secret, other than a lazy lifestyle?"**

_"Surely you understand. Those small samples of death are very important."_

**"Yeah. I know."**

The princess turned her head slowly, and reached with one smooth hand to stroke the other's rough cheek.

_"I have a wonderful offer for you."_

**"Mm."**

_"If you close your eyes for just one moment, I can make it feel as if you have been sleeping forever."_

They lay parallel, face to face, gazing at each other for several moments.

_"...It cannot start until you close your eyes, you know."_

The answer came as a barely audible whisper.

**"I know."**


End file.
